The present invention relates to retail terminal systems and, more particularly, to a wiring hub for retail terminal systems.
Electronic systems known as point-of-sale (POS) retail terminals are used extensively in retail businesses for consummating the purchase of goods and/or services by a consumer. Various types of POS retail terminals are in use such as check-out stations and kiosks, both self-service and clerk/operator assisted. These POS retail terminals are essentially functionally and structurally identical. In FIG. 1 there is shown a prior art POS retail terminal system generally designated 10. The prior art POS retail terminal system 10 as shown in FIG. 1 is exemplary of prior art POS retail terminal systems in general in order to explain the current state of retail terminal system configuration.
The retail terminal system 10 includes a main processing unit/terminal 12 that is coupled to a source of electricity via a power cord 44 and to a network, such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or the like (not shown), via a network cable 46. A display 13 may be optionally provided as well as an input device 17 (i.e. a keyboard). The retail terminal system 10 also typically includes a POS keyboard 14 to allow alphanumeric input to the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a keyboard communication cable 16. The keyboard communication cable 16 is coupled to and in communication with the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a suitable keyboard connector (not shown) associated with the main processing unit/terminal 12. A customer display 18 is also typically provided to allow the display of data/information to the customer during the particular transaction. Such data/information for the display 18 is received from the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a display communication/data cable 20. The display communication cable 20 is coupled to and in communication with the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a suitable display connector (not shown) associated with the main processing unit/terminal 12. The keyboard cable 16 and the display cable 20 each comprise a plurality (bundle) of separate wires surrounded by a fairly inflexible sheath.
The retail terminal system 10 may further include a scanner 26 to read bar codes such as universal product code (UPC) labels and other scan-readable coding from various products/merchandise being purchased, coupons, and the like. The scanner is coupled to and in communication with the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a scanner communication cable 28. The scanner communication cable 28 is connected to the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a scanner connector (not shown). The scanner 26 further includes a scanner power cord 30 adapted to be coupled to an electricity outlet (not shown) for supplying electricity to the scanner 26.
The retail terminal 10 still further may include a POS printer 32 that is operable to print receipts and or the like. The POS printer 32 is coupled to and in communication with the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a POS printer communication cable 34. The POS printer communication cable 34 is coupled to the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a POS printer connector (not shown). The POS printer 32 further includes a POS printer power cord 36 adapted to be coupled to an electricity outlet (not shown) for supplying electricity to the POS printer 32.
The retail terminal 10 even further may include a coupon printer 38 that is operable to print coupons and or the like. The coupon printer 38 is coupled to and in communication with the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a coupon printer communication cable 40. The coupon printer communication cable 40 is coupled to the main processing unit/terminal 12 via a coupon printer connector (not shown). The coupon printer 38 further includes a coupon printer power cord 42 adapted to be coupled to an electricity outlet (not shown) for supplying electricity to the coupon printer 38.
The various communication cables each comprise a plurality (bundle) of separate wires surrounded by a fairly inflexible sheath. The various power cords are standard power cords. It is evident from the foregoing that the prior art retail terminal system 10 includes a plethora of cords and cables that must be routed from the various peripherals to the main processing unit/terminal 12. As well, the main processing unit/terminal 12 includes various cables and/or cords.
A challenge facing users of retail terminal systems such as that shown in FIG. 1, is the tremendous amount of wiring that must be routed and attached between the main processing unit/terminal 12 and the various peripherals. In addition, it is necessary to separately route the power cords of each peripheral to an electricity outlet. Thus, in typical retail terminal systems there are a number of wires/cables to route, attach, and then try to conceal from the customer due to appearances and safety concerns. Retailers prefer to hide cabling both to improve the appearance of the premises, to prevent tampering or inadvertent damage, and/or safety concerns.
In current typical retail terminal systems, as shown in FIG. 1, virtually all of the cables terminate at the main processing unit/terminal where there are many I/O connectors, power jacks, and expansion slots. With the compact design of most modern checkout stands or retail furniture, it can be very difficult to route the many cables from their respective peripheral to the main processing unit/terminal as they must often pass through small mounts, hard to reach holes and crevices, and then be plugged into cramped connector panelsxe2x80x94often in the most inaccessible area of the main processing unit/terminal.
Further complicating the wiring is the fact that many of the electronics of the terminal are now integrated with the main display unit. Instead of routing cables to an electronics box which is located on or in a counter top, all of these cables must be routed to a display, which is often elevated and/or in plain view of the customer.
It is thus desirable to minimize the amount of wiring between various peripherals and a main unit of a retail terminal system.
It is also desirable to consolidate the wiring between various peripherals and a main unit of a retail terminal system.
The present invention is a wiring hub for a retail terminal system that provides an interface between a main terminal of the retail terminal system and a plurality of associated peripherals such that the amount of wiring necessary between the main terminal and the plurality of peripherals is reduced. The wiring hub includes a plethora of power and communication ports for both the main terminal and the plurality of peripherals. A network connection is also provided for the main terminal.
The wiring hub is coupled to a source of electricity and includes circuitry to distribute the electricity in the same form as received and/or in a converted form suitable for use by the plurality of peripherals. Also included is circuitry for converting communication protocols of the plurality of peripherals to a communication protocol utilized by the main terminal. The main terminal is coupled to the wiring hub via one or two cables carrying power, peripheral communications and network data. Each peripheral includes a single cable supporting communication and power, if necessary. The present invention is thus a self-contained enclosure providing a plethora of functions, and is specifically provided for retail or self-service terminals.
In one form, the present invention is a retail terminal system having a main unit, a plurality of peripherals, and a wiring hub. The wiring hub includes a variety of features including a chassis carrying a plurality of AC electricity outlets and in communication with a source of AC electricity. A power supply, in communication with the source of AC electricity, is adapted to provide DC electricity. The DC electricity is supplied to a plurality of DC outlets carried by the chassis. A network port is provided that is in communication with an external network. A bus port and a plurality of communication ports in communication with the bus port is also provided. The main unit further includes a network interface coupled to and in communication with the network port, a bus interface coupled to and in communication with the bus port, and a power cord in communication with the source of AC electricity via the wiring hub. Each one of the plurality of peripherals has an integrated cable coupled to one of the plurality of AC electricity outlets and the plurality of DC electricity outlets to provide electricity from the particular AC or DC outlet to the respective peripheral, and coupled to one of the communication ports to provide communication between the main unit and the respective peripheral.
In another form, the present invention is a wiring hub for a retail terminal system having a main unit and a plurality of peripherals with the main unit adapted to be in communication with the plurality of peripherals. The wiring hub includes a variety of components including a chassis, a plurality of AC electricity outlets carried by the chassis and in communication with a source of AC electricity, a power supply in communication with the source of AC electricity and adapted to provide DC electricity, and a plurality of DC electricity outlets carried by the chassis and in communication with the power supply. The wiring hub further includes a network port in communication with an external network and adapted to be coupled to the main unit, a bus port adapted to be coupled to the main unit, a plurality of communication ports in communication with the bus port and adapted to be coupled respectively to the plurality of peripherals. A communication hub is interposed between at least some of the plurality of communication ports and the bus port.
In yet another form, the present invention is a method of coupling a plurality of peripherals to a main unit of a retail terminal system for communication therewith. The method includes various steps including coupling a communication line from each peripheral to a communication port of a wiring hub with each communication port configured to support a communication protocol of the respective peripheral. A communication bus is coupled from the main unit to a bus port of the wiring hub with the bus port configured to support a communication protocol of the communication bus. A communication protocol hub is provided in the wiring hub between the bus port and those communication ports that are configured for the same communication protocol as the bus port to permit communication between the bus port and the peripheral coupled to the communication port and utilizing the same communication protocol as the bus port. A further step is providing a protocol converter in the wiring hub between the bus port and those communication ports that are configured for a different communication protocol than the communication protocol of the bus port to permit communication between the bus port and the peripheral coupled to the communication port and utilizing the different communication protocol than the communication protocol of the bus port.
The present invention provides for the relocation of at least a majority of wiring from components and/or peripherals to a retail terminal to a more convenient position. This improves installation and servicing of a retail terminal system. In addition, the present invention provides a consolidation of cabling.